Monster in Law
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Miley is now engaged to her longtime boyfriend, Michael. That is the good news. The bad news is breaking this engagement to his sister, who hates Miley. God help them both...
1. Planning and A Plane Ride

**AN: Well, here is my newest, and final story in the so called "Proposal" trilogy. Well, now that Michael and Miley are officially engaged, they have the undaunting task of telling their families about it. Of course, with the Fourth of July quickly approaching, Michael and Miley decide that it would be best to tell his family first. Oh boy...**

**Chapter One: Planning and a Plane Ride**

They were back in his apartment, well, you might as well call it 'their' apartment since she basically stays there all the time now, and Michael was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He could not believe what he did a few days earlier. Michael managed to finally work up the nerve to propose to his girlfriend of three years, Miley Stewart. She said yes, and now they were officially engaged.

But wait, how did their families take the news, you might ask?

That's just it, they didn't. By 'they didn't' I mean that they do not know of their engagement. Hell, they haven't even told their friends about it. The scary thing about this entire episode, is the fact that they have to tell them, sooner or later. Those were some conversations that the young couple were not looking forward to. Especially Michael, for one important reason.

His older sister, Marie.

* * *

Michael was sitting at his kitchen table, dressed in his black pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, chatting on his cellphone when Miley walked in. She wore her matching pink pajamas, and noticed that Michael was on the phone, talking with someone. She walked right over, sat right on his lap, and he hung up the phone.

"May I help you?" Michael smiled.

"Who was that?" Miley asked sleepily.

"Charles, he told me that I better start packing for our annual Fourth of July celebration." Michael said.

"Why?" Miley asked him.

"We are heading out to Saint Louis, and we are going to be doing the celebration out there." Michael answered. "I told him that I would go, unless I brought you along, and he said yes."

"Thanks, but who's house is the party taking place at?" Miley asked. Upon asking that, Michael took a deep breath, and he told her.

"My sister, Marie." Michael said. Miley got off his lap, and sat in a chair next to her fiancee. It was no secret that Miley and Marie had a bad relationship. Hell, the Hatfields and McCoys had a better relationship, and fought less, ladies and gentlemen.

"Michael, you know that Marie and I can't stand each other." Miley told him.

"I know, but we are gonna get married in the future, so I am hoping that somehow we can put this thing to rest." Michael said, grabbing her hand and looking at the ring on it.

"I don't know." Miley answered in an unsure tone of voice.

"Please, babe, for me?" Michael said, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"Okay, I will try." Miley said, caving in. Michael smiled, kissing her and heading into the bedroom. Miley just sat there at the kitchen table, and growled.

"Great, now I have to deal with Queen Bitch..." Miley said under her breath.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Melody asked Michael. She came over to sit and talk with him, and she got the news that Miley will be accompany the three of them as they head out to Missouri in less than a week.

"You actually think that it is a good idea to bring Miley out to Marie's house?" Melody asked him.

"Yeah, I hope that I can finally settle the feud between them." Michael said.

"They despise each other." Melody said.

"I know that." Michael said.

"Now you think this is a good idea, why?" Melody asked him in an honest tone of her voice.

"I just think that it is time for Miley and Marie to lay their fued to rest." Michael said sadly. "I just hope that it will happen before something terrible happens."

"Yeah, I hope that too, but you do know that Marie is gonna try and kill her, right?" Melody asked him.

"Boy, aren't you just a ray of damn sunshine, huh?" Michael asked her.

* * *

Michael put his suitcase at the door, and wondered what was taking Miley so long. He sighed, and went to see what she was doing, and to his surprise, he saw that she was pacing in the bedroom.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Michael asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I am sort of nervous about meeting your family." Miley answered him, still pacing.

"It is going to be fine." Michael said, grabbing her by the shoulders, and forcing her to stop pacing.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked him once more.

"I'm sure. I am going to be with you, after all." Michael said. "They won't do anything if I am there."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Miley said, grabbing her suitcase and taking it to the door.

"By the way, does Marie know that I am coming?" Miley asked from the living room.

It was a good thing that Miley was not able to see Michael, because he cursed under his breath when she asked him that. Marie did not know that Miley was coming, and she was in for a big surprise when they arrived.

"Yeah, she knows that you are coming." Michael lied. He knew that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

The plane ride went smoothly, and Michael was glad that it did, but that was not all that was on his mind. Michael looked over towards the woman that he wanted to marry, Miley, and smiled as he stared at her sleeping figure. Charles and Melody were a few rows ahead, and they were busy doing their own things. As the announcement came over the loud speaker that they were about to land in Saint Louis, Michael started to grow nervous.

They were slowly descending into Saint Louis, and as the plane got ever so closer to the ground, Michael felt his stomach knot up. He really did not want his sister and his fiancee to argue, but he knew that once they saw each other, he was not going to be able to stop them from going at it. The only question that he asked himself in his mind was how bad it was going to get.

_Well, we are all going to find out... _Michael told himself.

* * *

**AN: Well, in the next chapter, Charles, Melody, Miley and Michael arrive in Saint Louis, and at Marie's house, and Miley and Marie meet. Oh boy...**


	2. Fourth of July

**AN: Well, they have arrived, and a showdown, so to speak, will be taking place soon enough. What is going to happen when Miley and Marie (Michael's older sister) see each other in person? Nothing good, that is for sure...**

_You know when you're young you think you will always be, ... As you become more fragile, you reflect and you realize how much comfort can come from the past. Hymns can carry you into the future."_

_Andy Griffith_

**Chapter Two: Fourth of July**

Michael noticed that Miley looked really worried when they slowly pulled up in front of Marie's home. Ever since they got off the plane, Miley had this look of concern on her face, and Michael could literally feel the nervousness in his fiancee. Miley took his hand, and as they came to a stop in front of Marie's home, she squeezed it really tightly.

"Do not worry. Everything is going to be okay." Michael whispered.

Miley nodded, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright. We are here. Grab your bags, and get in the house, because I am not lugging all of this shit on my own." Charles said, getting out of the car, grabbing his bag, and then going inside.

Melody, Michael, and Miley did the same, and followed Charles inside. Charles announced his presence, and was greeted, surprisingly by Jeff.

"Greetings, welcome to Casa De Harris." Jeff said with a smile. He greeted them all in toe, but looked genuinely surprised to see Miley there with the rest of them.

"Miley, nice to see you here." Jeff said in a somewhat monotone voice.

"Hi Jeff, nice to see you again." Miley said, giving him a brief hug.

"Jeff, is Christian here?" Michael asked him.

"Downstairs playing _Time Crisis _or _Donkey Kong_." Michael said. Michael gave a nod, and went down stairs to see what was going on with his cousin.

Charles pulled Jeff aside, and whispered to him.

"Where's Marie?" Charles asked him.

"She took Lori Ann to get some fireworks and her hair done." Jeff answered.

"Does she know that Miley is here with us?" Charles asked.

"No, and boy is she in for a surprise." Jeff answered. "She was just telling me that she would flip a shit if Miley came out here."

"Great. I am not looking forward to this." Charles said.

"I am." Jeff said, slightly laughing.

"Well, you are a dick, so..." Charles said.

"I love you too, family member." Jeff said, walking off.

* * *

Michael walked down the steps, and saw Christian playing _Donkey Kong_, on the arcade machine. He was playing really good, until he died on the first level, again. Christian stopped playing, and turned to the steps, just in time to see Michael standing there, watching him.

"Trouble dodging barrels, cousin?" Michael asked with a sly look on his face.

"Fuck you." Christian laughed, giving Michael a hug.

"When did you get in?" Christian asked.

"A few minutes ago." Michael asked. "When did you get in?"

"This morning." Christian answered. "So, what's up?"

"What type of mood is Marie in?" Michael asked, a little on edge.

"I joked about you bringing Miley here, and she said and I quote, 'I am gonna kill the bitch when I see her'. Then she laughed and left with Lori Ann." Christian said.

"Okay..." Michael said.

"Wait, she's here, isn't she?" Christian asked.

"Yeah." Michael answered.

"Dude, why would you bring her here?" Christian asked him.

"I wanted to settle things between them before it's too late." Michael said, sadly. Christian knew what he meant, and did not press that further.

"When Marie sees Miley, she is gonna flip a shit, dude." Christian said.

"I know. How can I do damage control?" Michael asked.

"Pad up sharp corners, and hide the sharp utensils." Christian said.

"I am being serious!" Michael told him.

"So was I." Christian answered. Michael shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs with the rest of his family.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room, minus Miley because she was in the bathroom, watching Christian and Michael playing _New Super Mario Bros. Wii_. The five of them were so much into the game that they did not notice Lori Ann and Marie come into the house. Lori Ann saw Michael, and ran right over to him, jumping right on his lap.

"Hi, Michael!" Lori Ann said cheerfully.

"Hey there, little bit. How are you doing?" Michael asked, giving her a hug.

"Fine. Mommy and I got a lot of fireworks for tomorrow. I can't wait to use them." Lori Ann said.

"We got a lot." Marie said, holding up the bags that had the fireworks in them. "Go upstairs and change your clothes, Lori Ann."

"Alright mommy." Lori Ann said. She hopped off Michael's lap, and went upstairs.

"So, how is everyone?" Marie said.

"Fine." Michael said. He set his game controller down, and walked towards his sister.

"Sis, I have something to tell you..." Michael said, taking a deep breath.

Then the toilet flushed, and out walked Miley. Marie looked, and faced her, and Miley looked back.

Both women were basically glaring at each other.

"Oh, shit." Christian said under his breath.

"Hello Miley. Fancy seeing you here." Marie said through gritted teeth.

"Likewise, I suppose." Miley said. Both women not giving an inch.

"Okay, now that the introductions are out of the way. I can see that you two are really happy to see each other." Michael said. "Alright, look, can you two get along, please?"

"No." They said in unison. They stomped off in different directions, leaving Michael there in total smoke.

"That went a lot better than I expected." Michael said.

* * *

As they were asleep, all but Miley and Michael, late at night in Marie's home, Michael literally felt the anger in Miley. It was safe to say that she was not nervous anymore, but really pissed off.

"Babe. Are you alright?" Michael asked softly, reaching over to stroke her cheek. Miley felt is concern, and turned over to face him.

"Fine. Why is she so mean to me? Why does she hate me?" Miley asked Michael.

"She has been like that for a long time. Every time I brought a girl home that I liked, she was apprehensive about that girl, but it is more intense with you." Michael said.

"Why is that?" Miley asked.

"That is something that you will have to ask her yourself." Michael said.

"Like we will get on speaking terms anytime soon." Miley said.

* * *

The next day came and went with little to no trouble. Miley and Marie did not speak to each other, and when they were forced to be in the same room with one another, they only shared a glare. Michael was there, just in case things jumped off. Things were either going to get better or worse for the two of them, and Michael was sure it was not going to be better, at least without some help in the right direction.

* * *

It was the evening of the Fourth of July. Marie, Charles, and Jeff were in the front yard, popping off fireworks like mad. Miley and Michael were standing together, watching the fireworks go off. Michael looked out towards the ring on her finger. Miley noticed this, and looked at him.

"I want to tell Marie that we are engaged." Miley said.

"Really? Why?" Michael asked her.

"Honestly? It would kill her." Miley said with a smile on her face.

"Come on, don't be like that." Michael answered.

"Fine, but before we leave here, we are gonna tell her the truth." Miley said.

"I will, promise." Michael said.

Before Michael could say another word, he heard the faint sound of police sirens in the distance. Miley noticed an irritated sigh escaping her fiancee. Then she turned and saw Christian and Melody running inside, and that Marie, Charles, and Jeff were busy gathering fireworks up.

"Time to take this party in the backyard." Marie announced.

"Family tradition, we pop fireworks until the cops come." Michael whispered to Miley.

Miley laughed, and Michael shut the garage door. _Happy Fourth of July indeed..._

* * *

**AN: In the next part, the rivalry between Miley and Marie hits an all time high, and it will get to a certain point that someone will have to step in. That someone being Michael of course thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**

**R.I.P.**

**Andy Griffith**

**(June 1, 1926 - July 3, 2012)**


	3. Conversations From Different Fronts

**AN: Well, this chapter takes place a few days after the Fourth of July, and things are starting to take a turn. A turn for the better, or a turn for the worse? No one knows, not yet, at least.**

**Chapter Three: Conversations From Different Fronts**

As the days went on, Miley noticed that there was something going on. Miley knew that the rest of Michael's family was talking about her behind her back. She knew what it was about, and it somewhat scared her. I mean, who would it not scare a little bit? Miley loved her fiancee with all of her heart, but it scared and angered her to know that Michael's family and friends were talking about her behind her back.

Miley rolled over and looked at Michael. He laid there, shirtless, sleeping peacefully. He proposed to her, and she sensed a legit proposal that he did. He loved her, and she loved him back. Most likely the reason that he proposed to her, was due to the fact that he was slowly dying, and wanted to marry her before he passed away.

That moment, Miley felt her heart sink. She knew at that moment that she was eventually going to be without him at some point. She took a quick glance at her ring, and felt the tears in her eyes. What was she going to do without him? Michael has done so much for her, and this was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and be the father of her children when they decided to have them.

His family has to know this, as well. Michael was the real victim here. He was torn between his family, who he loved, and the woman that he loves and wants to marry.

Miley just rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed peacefully. That time was a long while away, hopefully, but she would settle for falling asleep in his arms, the one place that she knows she would be safe at in the entire world.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and Miley and Michael were out, just taking in the sights of the city where he grew up in. Basically, Michael was taking her to see the places where she did not get a chance to see when Miley was out here the first time. Michael knew that he had to be careful, because they were somewhat celebrities out here. Miley being famous, and Michael being her boyfriend, and fiancee (which was only between the two of them, mind you).

"Man, I cannot believe how much this place has changed since I last been out here." Michael said.

"Like how?" Miley asked him.

"Most of the places that I used to go are either gone or on the way out." Michael said.

"Michael, where are we going?" Miley asked, looking around.

"My old elementary school. Fairview." Michael said. He pulled up in front of the back entrance to the school, and got out of the car.

"Come on." Michael said.

"The gate is locked, and this is trespassing." Miley said, looking around.

"I can fly, remember?" Michael said, giving her a smile. He grabbed her around the waist, and floated above the gate. He slowly descended near a swing set, and sat Miley down, gently. There were three swings, and the young couple took a seat in two, right next to each other.

"Michael, why does your family hate me?" Miley asked him out of the blue.

"You cheated on me with Travis." Michael said, not looking at her.

"Michael..." Miley said, getting out of the swing, and going near him, getting down on both knees in front of him.

"You really hurt me, you know?" Michael said, finally looking at her. "I was so broken hearted, I called Marie and told her what happened."

"What did she say?" Miley asked him.

"She wanted to bring me back home, but I told her no." Michael said.

"Why? What did you tell her?" Miley asked.

"I basically told her that I was hurting so bad because this was the girl that I truly loved." Michael said.

"I bet she did not take that lightly." Miley said with a light laugh.

"No. She basically called me a fool for staying with you, but then I told her that we all make mistakes, and you have to learn from them." Michael said.

"You basically stood up to your sister for me. Michael, I did not know that." Miley answered.

"She had it coming. I love my sister, but damn, she can be a real bitch sometimes." Michael said.

"I know. Man I am not looking forward to heading back there." Miley moaned.

"Yeah, well, we have to." Michael said. He hoped off the swing, and lead Miley by the hand towards the car.

* * *

Marie was in her backyard, looking at the water in her pool. She was beyond pissed off. Her brother, whom she loved very much, brought his tramp of a girlfriend out here, knowing that the two would not get along. Why would Michael do something like that? That was something that she had to take up with him whenever she saw him again. She could not do it now, because he was out with MILEY. She hated saying her name, and everytime she thought of what she did to Michael, she would only get madder and madder as the seconds ticked away.

"Here you are." Charles said, joining her. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"Can you leave me alone? I need some time by myself." Marie said.

"No you don't. I am here and you need someone to talk some sense into you." Charles said. Marie got up, and made as if she was leaving, but Charles stopped her.

"No. You are going to listen to me." Charles said sternly. "If you do not lose this bullshit that you have against Miley, you are going to lose your little brother forever. I am willing to share the blame on what he did the last time he was out here, but you are flying solo on this one."

Marie snatched her arm away from Charles, and went back in the house, just as Jeff came outside.

"How did it go?" Jeff asked Charles.

"I think she got the message." Charles said. "If not, fuck her, I said what I wanted and needed to say."

"Man, if there is one thing I love about these family gatherings, it is the sense of love I get from conversations." Jeff said.

"God, shut up." Charles said.

* * *

It was late at night when Michael and Miley returned back to his sister's place. Miley made her way towards the basement where they were sleeping, and Michael was going to head that way as well, but Marie stopped him.

"Have fun?" Marie said in a somewhat irritable tone.

"Yes I did." Michael said.

"I knew you would." Marie said. Michael did what he did next before he could stop himself. He removed his hair out of his ponytail, and got right in her face.

"I love you, dear sister, but if you do not cut this bullshit out, we are going to have a real fucking problem." Michael said, he went right into the basement, slamming the door really loudly.

That was new...Michael never talked to her in that tone before. Deep down, she knew that Michael was right, but after what that tramp did to her little brother, she knew that being friends with her was something that was out of the question.

Marie hated Miley, and that was not going to change anytime soon.

* * *

**AN: Marie does not get it, does she? Anyway, in the next chapter, Miley and Marie are going to be butting heads constantly, which will prompt Miley to say the worst thing at the wrong time, in front of everyone. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Well, The Secret Is Out

**AN: Marie and Miley are butting heads, and Michael struggles to keep the peace between the two. At a dinner for the visiting family, Miley lets something slip that she should not have said at all. Take a guess, my readers. This should be good...**

**Chapter Four: Well, The Secret Is Out**

Michael felt caught between two women. Well, he was. Lucky him, huh? On one side, there was his older sister, the woman who basically raised him and his elder brother. She helped him out a lot while he was going through some really rough times, growing up out here in Saint Louis. Then when he moved away, he met a girl that he loves to this day. On the other side, lies Miley. He loved her more than anything, and he actually is engaged to this woman right now. When she cheated on him, his heart was broken into a million pieces. The fact that he could not imagine life with out Miley, that meant that he loved her no matter what. To drive this point home even further, they lost their virginity to each other.

Michael was engaged to Miley Stewart, the same girl that his elder sister despised. Boy, he is in a bad spot, isn't he?

* * *

When the next morning rolled around, Miley, and Marie were the only one's up. Michael was still in the bed, sound asleep. Miley gave her fiancee a quick kiss, and went upstairs to see what was going on. She went into the kitchen, and ran right into Marie. They gave each other glares for a moment, and then Miley roughly brushed passed her to head to the fridge. Marie mumbled something, and of course she did it loud enough so that Miley heard it.

"I'm sorry, I did not catch that." Miley said.

"Why do you think that I am talking to you?" Marie said back.

"Well, since we are the only one's up, you might as well be talking to me." Miley said, slamming the fridge door shut.

"Why would I waste my time on a girl like you?" Marie said.

"Beats me." Miley said. "Maybe because I am younger, and more attractive."

"Maybe I should just beat some sense into you." Marie said, her low voice venomous.

"Let's go, then." Miley said.

"Hi girls! Nice morning isn't it?" Michael said, breaking up whatever was about to happen. He walked over, and wrapped his arm around Miley's shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, and play Donkey Kong." Michael said, dragging her downstairs, and out of view of his older sister.

When he was sure that they were alone, he turned to his fiancee.

What in the hell was that?" Michael asked her.

"She started it." Miley said, crossing her arms, and sitting on the couch in a huff.

"That is what she does, she is a cop. She lives to get a rise out of people." Michael said.

"Excuse me? Are you actually taking her side?" Miley asked in disbelief.

"That is my sister, and for the record, no." Michael said, but Miley was too hot to cool down.

"Michael, I am your fiancee, the girl that you want to marry. Why are you backing her up when she has done nothing but lay into me while we were here?" Miley asked, her voice slightly rising.

"Miley. Listen to me. She is always like this." Michael said, taking a seat right next to her, and taking one of her hands into his.

"I promise, that everything will be over, tonight, alright?" Michael said.

Miley sighed, and gave him a kiss.

"Alright, everything is going to be over with tonight." Miley said. Michael smiled as well.

Boy, was he ever wrong...

* * *

Needless to say, Michael was really nervous as the family gathered at Rachel's home. Michael and Miley were close by, and that meant that she was trying to avoid Marie at any cost. Of course, if something happened, that meant she would most likely be the cause of it.

Now, let me explain something about Marie. I do not know if I explained this earlier, but whenever Marie got a few drinks in her, she would be really easy to wound up. Now with Miley here, that was going to happen really quickly. Guess what is about to happen here?

* * *

So there they were, Miley, Michael, Christian, Jeff, Marie, Melody, and Rachel. They were just sitting there, talking about anything, and everything. Miley was sitting on Michael's lap, laughing. Marie took a drink of her beer, and then as the talk about everything was going good, then it is changed.

Marie then brought up the time that Miley cheated on Michael.

"Oh shit, here we go..." Christian said under his breath.

"Really, Michael has gotten over it, why can't you?" Miley shot at her.

"This is my little brother, someone that I loved and raised after my mother died-"

"Also the same brother that you locked up in a nuthouse after he saved your daughter, and shipped off to your brother at the drop of a dime." Miley interupted.

"I care about him, unlike you, you slut." Marie snapped.

"Well, at least I have a man, unlike you who couldn't keep one if their life depended on it." Miley shot back.

"Yeah, because you are really popular to a lot of guys because you spread your legs for them." Marie said.

"As irritable as you act, it does not surprise me that you aren't getting any." Miley smirked.

Marie really got pissed at that. She got up, crossed the room, and slapped Miley across the face. Miley looked shocked for a moment, and she had to be held back by Charles and Jeff, as Michael pulled Miley away.

"Michael is MY brother, and you better stay away from him, you hear me!? My brother!" Marie screamed at her.

Then it happened, the wrong thing to say at an even worse time...

"Oh yeah?" Miley said in a calm voice. "He may be your brother, but he is my fiancee!" Miley screamed at her, holding up the ring on the finger.

* * *

Dead silence. No one said a word. The gathering came to a halt right there, and everyone went home, or back to Marie's home. The ride back was worse. Marie drove back, the eerie silence all that was heard the entire ride back. Once they all got back to the house, Michael frantically tried to do some damage control. Michael quickly shut the door, and watched as Miley and Marie stomped off in different directions. He quickly watched as Marie went to tuck Lori Ann into bed, and walk into her bedroom.

"Sis, talk to me." Michael begged with her. She looked at him, and went on as if he was not there.

"Look, I really do love her. I know what happened long ago, but why can't you let that go? Why do you have to be so bitter?" Michael asked. She slowly sat down her clothes that she had in her arms, and walked to the spot where Michael was standing.

"I have had enough of you. You have been nothing but a burden to this family ever since you killed that guy. As far as I am concerned, you are no longer my brother." Marie said in an ice cold tone.

Michael stood there as if he just witnessed a car wreck. He could not believe what he had just heard. His own sister just threw him out of the family. Michael, with as much strength as he could muster, walked back towards the basement where Miley was waiting for him.

* * *

The moment that Michael was in Miley's view, he knew that this night was going to get worse. The moment their eyes met, she started in on him.

"What?" Michael asked her, he really was not in the mood for this.

"Why did you not stick up for me?" Miley asked him. "This whole trip, whenever she starts in on me, you don't do anything or even try to stop her."

"Miley, that is my sister, you know what she is like. You act as if this is the first time she has done something like this." Michael said casually.

Miley could not believe that he was acting like this, acting so cavalier. It was really not helping this conversation. She grabbed a sheet, and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked her.

"I can't be in the same room with you." Miley said, not looking at him.

"Miley, wait." Michael said, grabbing her arm. On reflex, with her free hand, she slapped him across the face. Miley was already on the verge of tears, but what she just did to Michael made things a lot worse.

Michael did not look at her, he let his long blonde hair shield his eyes and face from her.

"If you can't stick up for me, then I am not sure I can marry you." Miley said in a broken voice. She walked up the steps, and closed the door behind him. Michael literally broke down right there, on the spot. Both women that he loved literally walked out on him. He did not know what he was going to do, but he had to get out of here...

* * *

**AN: Michael can not get a break can he? Sucks for him, really. Do not worry, the next chapter will be the last one. I will announce something about this storyline in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	5. On The Run Once Again

**AN: Now comes the awkward morning after. Something has happened, and now someone is in the wind after two very bad arguments. Just wait and see what is going to happen.**

**Chapter Five: On The Run Once Again**

Marie stirred, and looked at the clock that was near her bed. She slowly rose out of her bed, and wiped the tears off of her face. Marie wanted to remember what she told Michael and then what happened the night before. She then remembered what she told Michael the night before. She absolutely hated herself for what she told her youngest brother. That was the worst thing that she did, and all because he decided to proposed to his girlfriend, Miley Stewart. She slowly started to not hate her, and wanted to make some sort of peace between the two, but after what she did, and said to Michael, that was not going to happen, not now at least.

So, for the time being, she laid in the bed, feeling sorry for herself. Hell, that was the only thing that she could do at the moment.

* * *

Miley felt as though she was sleeping on a couch, and she was. She remembered why she was there, and the things that she said to her fiancee the night before. She and Marie got into it at her grandmother's house last night. Miley said something that pissed Marie off, and Marie slapped Miley. Out of complete anger, due to her not thinking straight, she blurted out that she and Michael were going to get married. That really got under her skin, and for some really stupid reason, she took out her anger on Marie on Michael, who really was the innocent party in this.

_If you can't stick up for me, I am not sure I can marry you. _Miley remembered all too well those words that she said. To make matters even worse, she slapped him. SLAPPED him. She buried her face in her hands, and began to cry. She really did love him, but she did put him in a really tough spot. She hated herself for doing that.

She had to tell him that she was sorry for putting him through all of that. She had to do it before it was too late...

* * *

"Mike?" Miley said sweetly, entering the basement. She already felt really bad as to what she said last night, and she hoped that he was still down here so that she could make up with him in a way that she only could. Of course, how she was going to do that was still up in the air. Michael did not respond when she called out to him, so she entered the basement and looked around some more to see where he was.

"Babe?" Miley said louder. She looked around, and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. She knew that Michael was not upstairs, so where was he?

"Michael?" Marie called, coming downstairs. She was dressed in her robes and head her hair tied back into a ponytail. She did not even look at Miley, who sat on the bed that was for the couple.

"He's not here." Miley said.

"He is not upstairs, so where is he?" Marie asked her.

"I don't know." Miley said.

"Listen, what happened between you two last night?" Marie asked her.

"I should ask you the same thing, because you talked to him first." Miley said back.

"Well, I asked you first." Marie stated.

"Don't start." Miley said, taking out her cell phone, and dialing Michael's number. Miley looked over, and saw that he left his cell phone there with them.

"Oh, boy..." Miley said, growing with fear at each passing moment.

"Crap, let's go see if anyone else saw him." Marie said, heading up the stairs.

* * *

Melody, Christian, Jeff, and Charles were sitting at the kitchen table, when Marie and Miley came up the steps, and went to there location. The air quickly changed, and that meant that something was really wrong.

"What's up?" Melody asked.

"Michael is gone, do you know where he went?" Marie asked.

"Nope. Why, what happened last night?" Jeff asked them.

"I...might have said something that really hurt his feelings." Marie said in a strained voice.

"Yeah, you would do something like that." Charles said.

"What did you say exactly?" Christian asked.

"I told him that he was no longer my brother if he married Miley." Marie said.

Funny thing was, that no one sounded surprised as to what she admitted. Charles just shook his head as he stared at the two of them. Great, now they had a situation all because these two decided to take their beef just a little too far.

"Jesus, you can be a cunt sometimes, Marie." Christian said.

"What do you mean sometimes?" Charles said.

"Miley, what did you say to him?" Melody asked her.

"I wanted him to stick up for me, and when he didn't, I told him I was not sure that I could marry him." Miley said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Look, we need to find him where would he go?" Marie said, breaking the silence.

"Beats me, but you two are really something you know? All of this because you two can't get along." Charles said. "You really mystify me."

"This is bad." Melody said. "Remember what happened the last time he was out here under his circumstances."

The entire lot of them remembered what happened last time, and it was not a good thing.

"He killed someone." Marie said, not even flinching. Everyone looked at each other, and decided that they really had to find him before something bad happened.

"Let's get dressed and then go out and look for him." Christian said. "God, only in Saint Louis, right?"

"Shut up, and let's go." Charles said, slapping him in the head.

They had to find him before they had a repeat event of what happened about two years ago. With his frame of mind after what the two most important women in his life said to him, anything could happen.

* * *

**AN: Even though it was a short chapter, I have decided to end it there. Next time, everyone tries to find out where Michael went, with mixed results. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	6. Peace in The Family

**AN: Well, this is the final chapter of the story. I plan on doing a few more stories in this storyline, as I would call it. Thanks for reading, and here is the final chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Peace in The Family (For Now...)**

"NO." Marie said, as she wrapped her hair into a ponytail. She was getting ready to head out to try and find Michael, but Charles wanted her to take someone with her, and we all know who he had in mind.

"Take her with you." Charles said.

"I said, NO." Marie said, grabbing her badge, and gun, sliding it onto her shoulder while it was in a holster.

"C'mon. We need to find Michael before he does something bad, and I am not taking Miley with me." Charles said.

"I do not want that tramp with me." Marie said coldly.

"Really now. You are still mad about Miley cheating on him?" Charles said in disbelief.

"It's not that, it's just...Nothing." Marie said, trying to get past him. Charles blocked the way, and forced his eldest sister to talk to him.

"What is it?" Charles said. Marie stood there in silence for a few moments, and then she looked at him in a way that made him understand a little as to what was really bothering his older sister.

"Why her?" Marie said, tears in the corner of her eyes. "She hurt him in such a bad way, and I was not there for him."

Marie and Michael were close, and Charles already knew that she would know about Miley's infidelity before him. Charles found out about it later that day, and the fact that he was stoned face about it really scared the hell out of him.

"Marie, he needs us now, and we have to find him before he hurts himself, or someone else." Charles said.

"I know. I know where Michael is heading, and I am going there. With Miley." Marie said, saying her name in a strained way.

"Fine with me. Want us to hit other spots just in case?" Charles asked him.

"Sure." Marie said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Charles said.

* * *

_Michael could see his memories, clear as day. He stood in front of the vacant house, and just looked at it in amazement. His whole life was shaped right here, shaped from an act of violence. Michael remembered what happened. He was sitting in front of his house, watching his mom in the yard. He was playing with his toys, and he was having a good time. His mother gave him a smile that could light up an entire room. She walked over, and grabbed him in her arms, giving him a kiss. Michael laughed and giggled._

_Then his life changed. A black car pulled up in front of the house across from his own, and the window rolled down. Then the gunfire started. His mom was struck down, but for some reason, he was sparred. His mother gave his life for him, and now he had to live with the fact that his mom died for him..._

* * *

No need to say it, but it will be said anyway, the ride between Miley and Marie was a very uneasy and tense one. Marie knew exactly where they were going, but with Miley riding along with her, it was going to be a very tense, slow drive there. It was when they pulled up in front of the house that Marie stopped the car, and still did not make eye contact with Miley.

"Listen, I have to tell you something." Marie said silently.

"Okay. What?" Miley answered.

"You have no idea the conversation that Michael and I had when he found out that you cheated on him." Marie said.

"Marie-"

"No, let me finish." Marie said. "He was hurt, beyond what I could tell. He was really tore up about what you did to him. It was the way he said that you hurt him that I could tell that he really cared about you. He told me that after what you did, he still loves you. He told me that, and soon after that, he went into the coma."

"Marie, I am sorry for what I did, and I really do love Michael." Miley said. "That is why I want to marry him, but you do know that what is wrong between us is why he is really tore up."

"I know, I have to find my brother before we do anything else." Marie said, climbing out of the car, and Miley following suit.

* * *

The house that they entered was in pretty good shape. It was vacant at the moment, mostly due to the fact that a homicide, and attempted homicide took place seventeen years earlier. Marie had some fond memories of that place, and Miley finally was able to see the place where Marie, Charles, and Michael grew up.

"Mike?" Marie called out. She knew that he was here. She wondered where he was, though. Marie slowly walked towards his bedroom, and slowly opened the door, or what was left of a door. They found him, alright. He was sitting there, and it was obvious that he was crying, because when he turned to face them, his eyes were red, and his cheeks were tear stained. His hair was down around his face, but the two of them were able to see through it to see his face.

"Michael, I am so sorry." Miley said speaking up first. Michael just stood there, and stared at both of them. They were literally on edge, especially Marie, because he was in that state of mind that he was most likely going to do anything.

"You two, I have had it with this bullshit between you two." Michael said in a low voice. "I love you both, and this has to stop because this will tear me apart. Please, just get along before I die, please?"

Michael was sobbing right now, and Miley pulled him into a tight hug.

"I am sorry, baby." Miley said, crying into his shoulder. Marie smiled, and hugged the young couple as well.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Everyone in the house was asleep but Marie and Miley. Michael was asleep right next to Miley, but she was unable to sleep. She slid away from Michael, and quietly went up the steps. She went into the kitchen, and ran right into Marie, who was wearing her robe.

"Oh, sorry." Miley said, turning to leave.

"No stay, I need to tell you something. Sit down." Marie said, pointing to a chair opposite of her. Miley sighed, and sat down in it.

"Look, I have something to tell you, and this is something that I really need to get off of my chest." Marie said. "I am glad that he met someone like you, Miley. My brother loves you, and I was worried about him moving out to Malibu. Then he told me about this cute girl that lived across the street from him. Look, what I am basically telling you is that I want you to take good care of my brother, because the kid worships you. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Miley said. She got up from her seat, and went down the steps towards her sleeping fiancee.

* * *

Miley slowly crawled into bed with Michael, and rested her head on his chest. Miley looked up, and saw a smile on his face as he slept. Oddly enough this is the first time that she saw him smile like that. Nevertheless, it was good to see.

Miley just gave him a kiss, and went to sleep. After everything that happened, it was good to end with a smile on their faces.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: That is it! I have one more story after this, and that will happen in the future. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
